Fire Alone
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Katara is changed from firebender to waterbender. Sokka and Zuko go on a mission to save her. Love, War, Angst and Zutara of cours :
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

Fire Alone

Summary: Zuko loves Katara and everyone sees that she loves him back, she refuses to accept the fact that she loves Zuko back. She misses her Mother and Zuko hates his life, will they come together? Who will be the one to comfort first? Suspense, Action, Romance (this may or may not be a Zutara story).

Chapter One: Truth Or Dare?

"Oh they all trust you? I was the first one to trust you and you betrayed me!" Katara's words stung Zuko everyday that he remembered them. He wanted her to love him like he loved her. He was going to try as hard as he could to get her to at least like him.

"Good morning Katara!" Zuko said brightly.

She glared at him and walked away, leaving a sheet of ice so he would slip.

"Okay gang! Gather round!" Sokka said.

"We are going to play a little game like truth or dare."

Everyone except Katara looked at him questioningly. Katara explained what truth or dare was.

"Someone asks you truth or dare. If you chose truth you have to answer one question completely honestly, if you chose dare, someone will tell you to do something and you have to do it no matter how cheesy, or embarassing."

Everyone shook their heads, agreeing to this weird but fun game.

"Aang since you are the avatar why don't you go first?" Sokka said.

"Alright, Katara truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered.

Aang took a minute to think.

"If you had to fight one of us who would you fight and why."

"Zuko, because he is mean and heartless and he betrayed me in ba sing sey."

Zuko winced and everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Toph truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Dare." Toph was a brave one. Katara was the master of dares.

"I dare you to where my prettiest dress and let me give you a make over." Katara knew that Toph would hate it, but she had to let her do it.

"Your on water bender." Everyone laughed and Toph said, "Truth or dare sokka?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Toph smirked.

"No way! That's just weird." Sokka whined.

"Sorry Sokka it's a dare." Sokka walked over and kissed Toph on the cheek. "You never said where I had to kiss you." He mumbled.

"Zuko truth or dare?"

"Uhhh truth?" Zuko said unruly.

"Do you have a crush on Katara."

"Yes. I do. Suki truth or dare?"

Katara's eyes popped out of her head. No way, she thought, Zuko can't like me!

"Um Katara you ok?" Sokka asked.

"I uh, I uh, I uh, I uh, uhhhhh I'm going to practice water bending!" With that Katara ran off.

"Crap." Zuko put his head in his hands. Sokka put a hand on Zuko's back.

"It's ok, she'll come around." He said.

"No she won't! I know she won't, she hates me! It's not fair!" Zuko yelled.

"Dude, CALM DOWN! I know my sister, she doesn't get hurt that easily! She has to really care about someone to feel betrayed."

"Thanks Sokka, that made me feel so much better!" Zuko said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Go talk to her, she might lighten up." Zuko walked down by the ocean to find Katara on an ice berg practicing her bending. He thought she was beautiful. The sun reflected off of the iceberg and the water surrounding her.

Zuko took a deep breath. "Hey Katara? Bend me a path?" He yelled.

She reluctantly made an ice path to her ice berg. When he reached her he said. "Hi."

"Why did you say that, you don't actually like me do you?" She asked him.

"I actually do, I know it's weird, but everytime I saw you i just got this undescribable feeling inside, and the only way I could think to shield it was to lash out on you."

"What about Ba Sing Sey? Why were you so nice to me?"

"I thought you felt the same back there."

"Why would I feel that way, you took my mother away from me!"

"I didn't do that Katara, someone else from the fire nation did it."

"You are still fire nation, you're the prince! For all intensive purposes you took my Mom!"

"Katara I didn't! Had I known you then I would have done everything in my power to stop your Mother's life from being taken by the fire nation!"

"I don't believe you! All you cared about was capturing Aang!"

"Katara! That was a good seven-nine years after your Mother died! You must know how I feel! I lost my whole family except my uncle! My Mother was taken away from me! My father gave me a scar that covered half my face, and Azula my sister yeah she wants to kill me! Katara you should know how I feel!" Zuko screamed.

Katara started tearing up. "Zuko..."

"Save it! Katara you don't think! That's your biggest problem you don;t think before you act/say things!"

"Zuko that's not true!"

"Yes it is! Don't think! Katara I'm begging you, just for me for one minute don't think and tell me what you feel..."


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting

Fire Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar.

Katara didn't know what to do she just stood there. She closed her eyes and did what Zuko asked. She didn't think. She cleared her mind of all thoughts, which was fairly difficult for her, but she did it. When all thoughts were clear from her mind, she was relaxed.

"How do you feel?" Zuko asked.

"Relaxed." Was all she could say.

"How about now?" Zuko started massaging her shoulders.

"Relaxed, still." She told him.

"Good." They were both quiet as Zuko continued to massage Katara. After a few more moments Zuko spoke. "I'm very sorry about your mother, but Katara, you need to know that wasn't my doing or my fault by any means. If the blame be put on anyone, put it on my father, and the man who killed you mother. Not me. I care about you, a lot and I don't want you to hate me."

"Zuko... I don't hate you, I'm incredibly mad at you for betraying me back at Ba Sing Se. I just can't get over that, that easily." Katara started tearing up.

"I know and I'm sorry, I wish I could've done the right thing and stand by you, as much as I hated Aang at the time."

"You should've." Katara told him, no longer crying.

"Katara, do you think that maybe the reason you feel so terrible is because you care for me."

"No, Zuko I'm sorry but I don't care for you the way you care for me. Not after everything you have done in the past." With that Katara walked away.

Zuko walked back into his room and sat on the bed. Zuko was not one for tears so he didn't cry. He just sat on his bed and thought.

_Why doesn't Katara like me? I know I betrayed her back at Ba Sing Se, but I have done worse things in the past to Aang, Sokka, and Suki so why aren't they as mad? She says she doesn't care for me but I'm just so confused. Sokka thinks she does. Does she? Is she lying?_

Zuko groaned and lay back on his bed. He fell aseep on his back and woke up with a horrible back ache. His training with Aang was going to be a little difficult. He walked into the area where the group ate to find no one there, except Katara. She was sitting there eating some sort of fruit. Her hair was completely down, no hair loopies or anything. She had on her original water bending clothes. Her eyes were swimming with thought- as usual.

"Hey where is everyone?" Zuko asked.

"Aang said he was a little rusty on his air bending so he went to practice. Toph is practicing earth bending and Sokka and Suki are off making out some where." Katara shrugged and took another bite of her fruit.

"Is there going to be break fast this morning?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not making it, I'm going to practice water bending." Katara walked away. Zuko waited ten seconds than went and followed her. She was going as far away from the water fountain as possible and he figured she probably wasn't going to water bend. Zuko almost decided to turn around, then he noticed she was heading straight towards his room. When she got there she looked around and started digging through his back pack. Then he heard her mumbling, "There must be something here that proves he's no good."

Zuko was shocked. She really didn't trust him. Then he decided to barge right into HIS room and yell at her.

"I HEARD THAT! GET OUT OF MY STUFF!" He yelled.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME? YOU STALKER!" She yelled back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME? I'M NOT GOING TO HURT AANG!"

"YES YOU ARE! I CAN FEEL IT! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU TRY TO CONVINCE EVERYONE YOU LIKE ME? SO YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO ME, AND EVIDENTLY GET CLOSER TO AANG!"

Zuko just stood there fuming and hurt. He just looked at her and choked out, "How could you say that?"

"It's true! That's how!" Katara said.

"Katara... that is the farthest thing from the truth." Zuko turned and left his room leaving Katara to realize just what she had said and done. She turned to the bed and plopped down crying. She stayed there all day, until she fell asleep come the night. Zuko came back to his room around the time Katara woke up.

"Zuko?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes?" She ran up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like that, I just this is so hard for me accepting you. It's just for so long I've hated you and now I'm expected to just accept you as a friend."

"No one's making you accept me. You're trying to force yourself not to. Just go with what your heart is telling you to do." He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry again, I should probably go to my room though..."

"You look pretty comfortable, you don't have to go,"

"Uh ok I guess I'll stay... Where will you sleep?"

"I'll go sleep outside, it's not THAT cold."

"No Zuko you can't why don't you just get into bed as long as you stay on your side and I stay on mine it'll all be ok.

"Alright then." Zuko climbed into bed and turned towards the left and Katara turned towards the right, they weren't facing each other, but to them or to Zuko just being near Katara was like being in heavan.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Zuko awoke the next morning at peace. He was trying to recall the advents of last night when he realized he was snuggling someone.

_Katara_

Zuko remembered what had happened last night.

_As long as you stay on your side and I stay on mine everything will be fine._

So much for that. Zuko thought. His arm was slung around Katara's waist and her hair was sprawled across her back. Their legs were intwined as were their hands. Katara was so beautiful Zuko thought. He kissed the top of her head and went to lean back down when he heard someone at the door to his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Toph screamed.

"Uhhhh..." Zuko had no answer.

"What happened?" Katara had woken up and asked that.

"Why don't you ask Zuko that question!" Toph whisper-yelled.

"Zuko why is Toph freaking out that we were sleeping in the same bed? We were both on seperate sides." She looked at Zuko hoping for a reassuring look, where there was none and heard Toph laughing.

"Seperate sides? HA! You and Zuko were snuggling like a child snuggles a teddy bear." Toph walked away laughing.

Katara raised her eye brows and Zuko just shrugged. "We were asleep there was nothing we could do."

Katara suddenly went pale. Zuko asked, "Are you alright."

"OH MY GOD!" Katara leaned over the side and threw up.

"What Katara what are you ok?" Zuko was frantic.

"What if she tells Sokka and Aang?" This time Zuko went pale.

"Crap." He said and put his head in his hands again.

"Get out." He ordered her.

"What?" She was confused.

"If Sokka finds you in your own bed 'asleep' he will think Toph just dreamed it. Go now!"

"Zuko?"

"GO! We will talk later."

With that Katara ran to her room scrambled under the covers and prayed Sokka would buy it. Katara then heard a faint scream and a gush of air swirling through the temple.

Damn It. Katara thought. She slowed her breathing making it heavier, and Zuko did the same thing in his room. Sokka ran into Katara's room and saw her sleeping soundly or so he thought.

"Katara?" He asked.

She "woke up" "What? Is Aang ready to train."

"No not yet, but Toph told me she walked in Zuko's room this morning, and you two were snuggling."

Katara "laughed" "Good one Sokka I almost believed you for a second."

"I'm not joking." He said seriously.

"Well that obviously never happened. She must have dreamed it. You know they say sub-concious hopes turn into dreams once in a while, she must have wanted me to accept Zuko so she dreamt that." Katara shrugged.

"That's sound about right." Sokka said than started laughing.

"You and Zuko! HA! Like that would ever happen." Sokka walked out laughing and Katara plopped down on her bed so grateful that he bought it. Zuko gave almost the same excuse to Aang when he went in Zuko's room to question him about it.

Then came breakfast. Toph was in the kitchen waiting for Katara.

"I know what I saw." Toph said defiantly.

"First of all, you don't see like we do. Second, I'm sure you just dreamt it. It's really more likely you dreamt that then it actually happening." Katara replied smuggly.

"Uh uh. No way did I dream this. It was real alright. My feet never lie. I admit it's really weird, but I'm positive that something is up between you and Zuko, and I promise you this Katara, I will find out what it is." Toph walked away to go sit with Aang and Sokka. Zuko walked into the main area and sat down next to Sokka. They started talking about weapons and boy things when Toph finally said,

"So Zuko, what do you look for in a girl?" Everyone stared at Toph in shock.

"Um I'm not gonna answer that." Zuko said.

"Why not? It's not like you have a GIRLFRIEND, so maybe I could help." Toph told him.

"Uh ok? I guess someone smart, nice, sees me as just Zuko not the Banished Prince. Hmm she has to be attractive and caring and able to deal with my mood swings." Zuko laughed, along with everyone but Toph about the last part.

"Sounds a lot like Katara! You two should totally get together." Zuko was drinking tea and spit it out all over Katara.

"EW! Zuko! That's disgusting!" She got up and went to the kitchen to go wash off, before Zuko saw it coming a big wave came and crashed on him, and only him.

"Oops!" Katara laughed. Everyone else did too.

"Oh it's on Water Bender." Zuko stood up soaked.

"Bring it Fire Bender!" Katara had her fighting face on. No doubt was this gonna end badly.

Katara summoned all the near by water and made tiny ice shards sending them flying at Zuko. Zuko made a fire wall to block the tiny shards.

"Is that all you got?" Zuko yelled to Katara.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" Katara yelled back.

Katara sent another wave of water crashing down onto Zuko. He made a fire wall and blocked some of the water but the part that got to him Katara froze. Unlucky for Zuko was the water she froze, froze all the way up his legs and before he could melt the ice, Katara pelted him with water and continued to do that before he stopped fighting back. She sent one last wave of water crashing down on him and froze the remaining water.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!" She started walking away when Aang grabbed her hand.

"Unfreeze him. Now." He demanded.

"No. You can water bend do it yourself!" With that Katara ran away. About two hours later when Zuko was able to sneak into Katara's room he did.

"Good show today." He told her.

"Yeah you too." She said.

"You could've gone a little easier on me." Zuko smiled.

"But that would have been nothing like how I would have acted when I hated you."

"Do you still hate me?" Zuko asked.

"Of course not! Why would I let you sleep in the same bed as me if I had hated you."

"Because you felt guilty." He replied.

"No, because I..." She trailed off.

"Because you?"

"Maybe like you?" Her voice got higher.

"Define like." He smirked.

"Okay." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him for about ten seconds. She pulled away and asked, "Good Definition?" As she started to walk away he pulled her back

"I think I need it explained again." He kissed her and they stayed like that for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: Climate change

Chapter 4

Katara and Zuko decided to sleep in separate beds that night. They figured that another run in with Toph, would cause trouble that they wouldn't be able to get out of. Zuko woke up to feel someone shaking him. It was Sokka.

"Zuko WAKE UP!" He was screaming, with tears streaming down his face.

"Sokka calm down, what's up?" Zuko yawned.

"Katara's missing. We can't find her anywhere, all we could find in her room was this." Sokka held Katara's Mother's necklace up to Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened in fear. There was only one person who could've known where they were and how to get to him. Azula.

"Sokka, I know where Katara is but you're not gonna like it." Zuko shook his head sadly.

"Where is she?" Sokka grabbed Zuko's shoulders.

"Azula, she must have captured her last night." Zuko told Sokka.

"Let's go." Sokka ran to find Aang, Suki and Toph while Zuko put some clothes and shoes on and ran to where the gang was supposed to meet. As soon as everyone was assembled they jumped on Aqpa and left the Western Air Temples in search of Katara. Zuko was flying Appa seeing as he would know where Azula would have taken her.

"Where do you think they took her?" Sokka asked.

"There is only one place they could've taken her. Ba Sing Se." Zuko told them.

"Why Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked.

"Because... It's complicated, but just trust me okay?" Zuko exclaimed.

Everyone became silent. Everyone was scared and everyone, except Aang, was thinking about what would happen if they didn't find Katara in time. They flew for hours on end, no one getting any sleep all worried sick about Katara. Sokka the most. He didn't know what he would do with out his little sister. Little Katara who he used to go penguin riding with, snowball fights, always the target of her water bending, he always hated it at the time but now, he wished he could go back and relive every moment with Katara.

"We're here." Zuko announced

Everyone jumped out of Appa.

"If we split up we will cover more ground." Aang said.

"Ok I'll go with Sokka and Suki, and Aang you go with Toph." Zuko suggested. Everyone replied with an okay and everyone went in separate directions.

After an hour of searching for Azula, they met back up in the town square.

"Anything?" Sokka asked Aang. Who shook his head sadly.

"Uh huh. Zuko are you sure Azula would have taken Katara here? Would she have taken her at ALL?"

"Yes Aang! I'm positive! Who else would have-Katara?" Katara walked up to Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph! What have you guys been up to?"

"LOOKING FOR YOU!" They all shouted.

"Me? Why on earth would you be doing that?" She laughed.

"Katara are you alright?" Aang asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Azula took you captive? You know away from us..." Katara looked confused.

"What are you talking about? No she didn't. She's my best friend. She has been since we were young. I only met you on one of your travels to the fire nation..." Katara said.

"Katara, what? You are not Azula's best friend! She attacks us all the time! You know? Remember?" Sokka said.

"No I don't. Why would she attack me? This just doesn't make sense. Are you sure you have the right girl?" Katara replied.

"Of course I do! You're my sister!"

"No I'm not me and Mai are sisters." Katara stated.

"What?" Everyone was in utter shock.

"Katara? Shouldn't we be practicing fire bending." Azula came up and put a hand on Katara's back.

"AZULA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Zuko yelled.

"Nothing, simply gave her, her rightful place." Azula smirked. "Come one Katara let's go."

"See ya later guys." Katara waved.

"I think we have a big problem." Sokka whispered.

"Everyone use what ever means necessary to take down Azula right now." Zuko whispered. Aang air bended Azula into the air. Zuko took a huge bolt of fire and shot it at Azula. Azula made a wall of fire and blocked Zuko's attack. Zuko shot himselft into the air and fire bended like crazy at Azula. Finally after five shots hit her Toph sent a rock flying at her.

Then a bolt of lightning hit Zuko, who redirected it to the heavens. Everyone looked to Azula who was lying unconscious on the ground. Everyone looked a little behind her, at Katara who was in a fighting stance with her hands stuck out and steaming.

"One more move and you all get fried." She exclaimed.

"No..." Katara was a fire bender. "NO!" Aang yelled. He ran over to Katara and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"KATARA! REMEMBER YOU'RE A WATER BENDER! YOU AND I WERE MEANT TO BE! PLEASE REMEMBER! YOU ARE FROM THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE! KATARA! IT'S ME! AANG! THE AVATAR!" Aang yelled.

"Get off of me! And wait did you say you're the avatar?" Katara asked while shoving Aang away from her.

"That's right. Remember?" Aang sobbed.

"Yeah I do." Katara said. "I REMEMBER I HAVE TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Katara threw fire balls at him. Aang just couldn't fight back. He just dodged her.

"Aang get on Appa!" Sokka yelled. Aang air bended himself up to Appa.

"We'll figure this out." Zuko offered Sokka and Aang.

Suddenly Zuko saw Mai come up beside Katara.

"What happened? You alright?"

"That was the avatar." Katara said.

"Ok, sure Katara." Mai laughed.

"I'm serious!" Katara yelled.

"Ok, jeez, come on let's go home." Mai said and led Katara to her house.

* * *

"How could she not remember? How is she fire bending? How is this possible?" Suki went on.

"We don't know, but this is horrible we NEED to get Katara back." Aang said.

"I know EXACTLY what happened to Katara." Zuko stated.

"And you wait until now to tell us?!" Everyone started protesting.

"Do you want to know or not?" Zuko replied.

Everyone was quiet.

"Azula has an amazing power that she doesn't deserve. She can control others brains. By taking control of Katara's brain, she changed her. She changed the control of bending in Katara's brain and made it fire. She also messed with the control of her memory. She planned all of this. Her and my father. Since Katara and I went to find the man who killed her mother. You see when we found the man who we though was the man who killed her, she... did something to him... I think she bended the blood in his body. She could kill anyone in a heart beat with that attack. So my sister told my father who figure if she was on the fire nation side she might be able to take over the avatar, and kill him making the entire world fire nation."

"So what do we do?" Suki asked.

"Well there is no way to regain her memory and she will never water bend again so I think there is only one thing we can do..." Zuko trailed off and looked away.

"No... I won't never." Sokka raised his voice.

"Sokka, I know it's hard but we have to." Suki said.

"NO! She's my sister how could I do that to her!" Sokka's eyes welled up with tears.

"Sokka, I think you should know. Katara and I were, were, were..."

"Zuko don't I know you guys were together it was obvious. I was just waiting for Katara to tell me, but that's not the problem at hand. How can any of us agree to do this to Katara there has to be another way."

"I'm lost Sokka, do what to Katara?" Aang asked.

"Aang I'm sorry but we have to kill Katara." Everyone broke down.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning and Plotting

Chapter 5

Planning and Plotting.

No one slept well that night. Sokka and Zuko got up and started talking.

"Why would you two think I was going to flip out if you two were together?" Sokka asked.

"Well you're very protective of Katara." Zuko replied.

"Yeah, but I also encouraged you to go talk to her and work things out."

"Why was Aang involved when you came to talk to us?"

"Because he didn't want to believe it was true, he would've excepted it but he didn't want to believe it."

"I understand. That is why he yelled, "you and I are meant to be together Katara!"

"I believe that to be true Zuko. What are we going to do. We can't kill Katara there has to be a way to reverse the mind control."

"The only person who might be able to reverse it is the Fire Lord but I cannot just go back there. I told him "I'm going to join the avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you." I can't just show back up in the Fire Nation ready to be a true Fire Nation prince."

"What about Mai, could she help us?"

"I can't see how, and even if she could, why would she?"

"That is true but Zuko how are we going to fix this?"

"I just don't know. I guess I could try to go talk to Katara in the Fire Nation."

"I'll come with you."

"Sokka no offense but you don't fire bend, and you don't have a Fire Nation name."

"Zuko I'm going to tell you something, that I have never told anyone else before."

"Okay."

"I'm a water bender. I can bend water. Katara wasn't the last water bender. My mother and father told me that only one of us could start water bending, in case the fire nation came. That way they would have a less of a chance of figuring out who the water bender(s) were. I told Katara that she should water bend. I could always follow Dad and become a warrior."

"So wait a minute do you think if you had a proper teacher or if you could figure it out on your own, you could possibly water bend fairly well?"

"Yes. I do. I know I could, I've even practiced on a few occasions. Remember that Water Bending Scroll Katara stole a few months back?"

"Yes."

"I snuck out before she did and learned every move on that scroll and figured out some more."

"Sokka why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know Water bending was something Katara was amazing at, I didn't want there to be any sibling competition. If we fought, people might take sides and that would inevitably split up the group."

"Sokka, you need to get really good at water bending so that maybe you can change Katara into a water bender again, you see, the little loop hole with Azula's gift is that she can only change things in someone's brain that are connected to her. If you learned that power you could most likely only change Katara back to the way she was."

"Would she remember anything? About this? About Fire bending?"

"I don't believe she would, but the group is never going to let us go back. Aang is to upset to even speak to me right now, and I think Toph is plotting."

"Then we need to get back to the Fire Nation Zuko. Just you and me."

"When Sokka? How?"

"Tomorrow when we land. I can water bend us through the ocean to the Fire nation."

"Sokka, do you know how long that would take?"

"Not long at all, Katara could only make a bubble move under the water. I can make a bubble move very very fast under the water. It should only take about 20 minutes to get there."

"Then that is what we will do. What will we do when we get there?"

"You need to sneak off to Mai's and try to "charm" Katara so she is distracted. I'm sure I can talk to Mai and get her to help us."

"Sokka she won't help us. She is my ex girlfriend."

"Then I think it's time to make her my "girlfriend"

"How are you going to do that?"

"We need to fight, over her. In front of her so she can see how much I care for her." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Okay? How am I supposed to charm Katara? I mean now to her I'm just someone who has hurt her so called best friend."

"Just do it the same way you did before."

"But I didn't do anything before! She and I just clicked!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko calm down, deep down she is still Katara and I think that no matter how hard Azula tries you will be able to get something through to Katara."

"Ok, now let's just say this all works. How will we keep it from Azula and how is Mai going to get my father to talk?"

"Simple if Mai helps us we will ask her to keep the secret, and I'm sure she can offer something to your father in return. I got it! She can say she knows the location of the Avatar, the spirit world he is hiding there and plotting. She can say she knows of someone who can get into the spirit world and control Aang's mind so he will never be able to get back to this world. If that happens, the fire lord will tell her how to control one's mind. After a few days she can go back saying that something went terribly wrong and that she needs to know how to reverse it so that they can re-control his mind."

"Sokka that might actually work, let's get some sleep and tomorrow before we leave for the fire nation, we'll get you some fire nation clothes."

"Alright that sounds like a plan."

Sokka and Zuko went to sleep, unaware that Aang had heard their whole conversation.

Hey guys I'm really sorry it took so long to update chapters 4+5! Please Read and Review. I probably will not update again for at least a week. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger :)


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

That night Aang went to Sokka and Zuko. After hearing their entire plan he decided it was time he stop moping and go talk to Sokka and Zuko and see if he could join them. He was still incredibly mad at Zuko, for taking away Katara, but he knew that it wouldn't help to kill her or to try to kill Zuko for any of this. Aang decided, that instead of go and talk to Zuko and Sokka and get convince them to let him go, he would pack up Appa, and wait for them in the morning.

Zuko and Sokka awoke to find all of their clothes missing and little to eat. They ran out to find Aang asleep on Appa, and all of their stuff loaded onto Appa. Zuko and Sokka hopped onto Appa and shook Aang.

"What happened?" Aang asked sleepily.

"Why is all our stuff on Appa?" Zuko asked.

"Uhhh, I over heard you last night talking about Katara, and how Sokka was a water bender. I want to come with you." Aang explained.

"Aang, you can't come with us. It would ruin our plan. You have to stay here, we really appreciate this but, please don't come or follow us?" Sokka begged.

"No Sokka, I love Katara too, I am coming with you." Aang stated.

"No Aang you're staying here." Zuko told him.

"No Zuko, Im coming!" Aang yelled. Sokka realized that it was going to go no where, so he water bended the water from the fountain and threw it at Aang. He shoved and froze Aang against the wall.

"Sokka! LET ME GO!" Aang yelled.

"Sorry Aang, but you are staying here. If you try to follow us, we'll turn you into the fire nation. Sorry it had to come to this." Sokka said. Sokka and Zuko, flew Appa away. They never turned around. They headed towards the beach where Sokka could water 'transport' them to ba sing se with out being detected.

When they reached the beach, Sokka made a bubble around Appa and directed him to the ocean. Zuko sat on Appa's back deep in thought. He was thinking about Katara, and how happy he was when they kissed and the utter shock that came when he figured out Azula had taken her and used her 'gift' on Katara.

Twenty minutes later, Sokka announced, "We are here." and they hopped off Appa in search of Katara, and Mai. Sokka and Zuko split up to cover more ground more quickly. Within the first hour of searching Zuko had found Katara and Sokka had found Mai. Katara invited Zuko to her house and Mai did the same with Sokka.

"Zuko, why did you attack Azula the other day?" Katara inquired.

"It's a really long story, let's just say we have a... rivalry." Zuko answered.

"Why were you with the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"I was leading him into a trap. I thought Mai might be able to help me defeat him, but it seems like we 'got away' before she showed up." Zuko laughed.

"Oh good one!" Katara laughed back.

"Ok what's the deal?" Mai inquired.

"I just really like you and wanted to come back to see you." Sokka told Mai.

"You hate me, and Azula, and Ty lee. I don't believe you." Mai scoffed.

"Ok fine I'm a terrible lier but tell me this. Do you want this war to end?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Mai replied.

"Do you want the fire nation to win?"

"Yes."

"What if the fire nation didn't win. Or lose?" Mai looked at Sokka like he was crazy.

"What if the avatar could beat the fire lord, but not blame the whole fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"I guess that would be a little better." Mai said.

"So you sound like you would be on our side then." Sokka stated.

"I guess, but i can't be, my father is a powerful man in the fire nation I can't just betray him." Mai told Sokka.

"Zuko and I need your help. We need Katara to be Katara again. Please help us." Sokka begged.

"What's in it for me?" Mai asked.

"What do you want?" Mai shrugged.

"Zuko." She replied.

"That is something I can not promise you." Sokka told her.

"I want nothing else." Mai stated.

"You really like Zuko don't you?" Sokka asked.

"I don't just like him, I love him." Mai told Sokka.

"Loving someone and being in love with someone, isn't the same thing, and sometimes the people we love, aren't exactly the people we are in love with. Destiny is a funny thing, it can work in different ways. I know you'll find someone who's right for you someday. I mean I found Suki, and I thought I loved Yua the moon spirit." Sokka explained.

"Are you in love with Suki?" Mai asked.

"Y-" Sokka stopped short to think. Was he? Did he really love Suki?

"Well do you?" Mai asked him.

"I-I don't know. I mean I'm not sure!" Sokka was frustrated now.

"I'm sorry I asked, let's get back to my place so we can figure out what to do about Katara." Mai guided Sokka to her house.

Once they got there and everyone was all together Zuko explained how he was going to 'charm' Katara, and how Mai needed to tell the Fire Lord that she knew the location of the Avatar and he was in the spirit world. If she could know how to control the Avatar's mind she could trap him there permanently. Then the next she needed to go to the Fire Lord and tell him things went wrong and she needed to know how to reverse it. As soon as we know that information Sokka can make Katara's mind back to the way it was.

"That sounds easy enough." Mai said.

"Yes, but it's complicated. We need to come up with a reason on how the Avatar would be trapped in the spirity world." Sokka told them.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Mai laughed. "All we tell Ozai is that if I can take control of Aang's mind I can make him a human, and any human in the spirit world can not come out with out the help of another spirit, but because he was the avatar he would die and join the other avatar's and the cycle would be broken there would be no more Avatar's in the world for him to worry about. Now the real problem is this, we need to get out of here as soon as Katara has her memory back and we need to keep Azula out of this."

"How are we going to do that, Azula is completely physco! She won't leave Katara alone!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well, there is one thing we can try." Mai said.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"We can tell Azula that Sokka has decided to join his sister, and Sokka, you can flirt and act like Azula is the greatest thing in the whole world. You need to make her want you, and make her think you want her. That way she will be distracted enough that I can talk to Ozai, and Zuko can... wait what are you going to do Zuko?" Mai asked.

"I'm going to stay here with Katara. I need to make sure she is safe and doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay so we all know what we are going to do?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but Sokka I think you should tell Mai about the water bending." Zuko said.

"Oh right, Mai I'm also a water bender." Mai's eyes widened.

"Since when?!" She freaked out.

"I've always been one, but I chose a warriors path for complicated reasons."

"Can you do that freaky blood bending thing?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. I think I could." Sokka said.

"Try it out on me." Zuko suggested.

"No, Zuko I won't. I hate blood bending just as much as Katara does."

"Sokka do you know how much easier, this would be if you could blood bend Azula for the times I talk to Ozai?" Mai asked.

"I know, but I just can't do it. It's just so wrong." Sokka slumped.

"Fine than I guess you will have to distract Azula." Mai shrugged.

Just then Katara came into the room. She had a short Fire Nation dress on, and her Eyes were golden like a fire benders. Her hair was in a pony tail she looked at Zuko only.

"Could I speak to you in private for a minute?" She asked.

"I guess..." Zuko said. Katara led Zuko into her room. She shut the door and locked it. She shoved Zuko onto the bed and said, "Now I want you to tell me the real reason you were traveling with the avatar, and what you were all blabbing about me being Sokka's sister, and I was meant to fall in love with the Avatar. NOW!" Katara demanded.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

"Katara... I-I was telling the truth!" Zuko lied.

"Ha! No you weren't! You looked equally hurt and yelled at Azula like she did something horrible to me." Katara scoffed.

"Katara... She did, she did the worst thing you can imagine." Zuko sighed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Katara said.

Zuko proceeded to explain to her everything that had happened, from her discovering the avatar, to him hunting them, to them kissing, and to Azula using her 'gift' on Katara.

"No... It's not true... It can't be!" Katara yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Katara, I'm sorry but it's true." Zuko sighed.

"I-I believe you." Katara looked at Zuko.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, you see I've been having these dreams lately. About everything you have mentioned, and sometimes I can't sleep at night and i find myself wanting to stare at the moon. I wish I could return to normal and be a water bender again." Katara cried.

"I know, but you aren't. Sokka, Mai and I are trying to figure out a way for you to be you again. I must say though, I think you're even more beautiful as a fire bender, red certainly is your color." Zuko told Katara as he took her in his arms.

"Thank you, I just, can't imagine the pain and torture I must have gone through, when Azula made me a fire bender. I've read it in the palace library, about this gift. It said that when a victim goes through the process of becoming a new person, their soul is literally ripped in half and replaced by a new soul." Katara shuddered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Zuko told her.

"It's alright I don't remember any of it. So wait Sokka is my brother? And you and I are-are-are in l-l-love?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I guess we are, and yeah Sokka's your brother."

"Wait, there is a problem, if I become a water bender again, you and I can't get married and I couldn't be the fire lady, because I'm from the water nation."

"That is a good point." Zuko pointed out.

"Do you think that there is a way for me to get my water bending back and still keep my fire bending?" Katara asked.

"No, It's impossible, Azula tried that once on... someone.... they died." Zuko stated sadly.

"Who?" Katara pried.

"My... older brother." Zuko choked.

"You had an older brother?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I was very close to him. You see my mother was from the fire nation but was a water bender, water bending is in my blood. My father wanted to keep the blood line pure so he asked Azula to change him into a fire bender, which she did successfully. Then my father thought that if Yan, my brother, could be fire and water he would be able to take down the avatar, so he asked my sister to turn his memories back to water bending and his water bending ability but to mix it with his new soul. It ended horribly. Yan went mad. He would wake up screaming. His body was imbalanced. One night he went so crazy that he made a fire and ice dagger and tried to kill himself. I stopped him and brought back into the palace. A few hours later I heard a horrifying scream and it all of a sudden stopped short. I ran into Yan's room and he was dead." Tears fell down Zuko's cheeks.

"Oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry." Katara hugged him.

"I know, but please don't tell anyone, I couldn't bare it if anyone else knew." Zuko begged.

"I won't I promise." Katara smiled at him. Katara yawned and lied down on her bed. She curled into a ball and pulled Zuko down, she molded her self into him and they fell asleep. That night Yan came to Zuko, it was the only time he could go to Zuko it was a new moon and the spirit world would send one person to go talk to someone they needed to desperately it was finally Yan's turn. He traveled through the fire nation and crept into Mai's house, he found Zuko and shook him.

"Zuko wake up!" He whispered.

"Huh, who's there?" Zuko awoke.

"Zuko it's me your brother Yan." Yan told Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened, he stood there dumbfounded for a moment to frightened to say anything. Then his whole body found warmth he gave his brother a huge hug.

"Oh Yan, I have missed you my brother!" Zuko sobbed.

"I know as have I missed you. I only have a short amount of time and I need to speak with Mai as well, please listen, I know you told young Katara here about me, I am alright with this, but you need to know something. Changing someone back to the way they were before the 'gift' was used on them is far more painful. Katara will scream the way I used to. You see when Azula tried to mix the new me, with the old me, my body was constantly trying to gain a balance. It tried to change me to fire then water and it was painful because no matter how hard it tried, nothing would change. Eventually I couldn't take the pain anymore and ended it. Katara will go through this pain, for one day her body will change and she will be in so much pain for those 24 hours. You need to stay by her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash. Zuko I love you but I must go speak with Mai now." Yan hugged his brother Zuko and ran to find Mai. Zuko whispered when Yan left,

"I won't fail you again brother." And he lied back down with Katara.

* * *

Yan found Mai asleep in her bed. She was on her back with her hands folded across her heart. "Mai! Mai please wake up!" Yan shook her. Mai slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and leaned up. When she saw Yan her eyes widened.

"Yan? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Mai it is me, Yan." Mai embraced her former friend with a tight hug.

"Oh Yan I have missed you imencely!" Mai sobbed.

"I have missed you as well, young Mai. I only have a short amount of time so I need you to stop crying for a moment and listen to me. Can you do that?" Yan looked at Mai. Mai shook her head 'yes' and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Ok, Mai, this is not going to be easy for me to say, but I need to say it. Mai, you were the best friend I ever had and I grew to love you more than a friend. I loved you like a husband loves his wife but ten times more. When ever I saw you I thought how lucky I was for you to even love me like a friend." Mai was stunned she thought back to all of the years she flirted and tried to get Yan to like her, when the whole time, he had. She thought to how after Yan died, she went after Zuko because of the strong resemblance. She had loved Yan for many years and finally grew to love Zuko just as much pretending he was Yan.

"Yan, I love you too. I wish we could've been together. I loved you the whole time, and the reason you have seen me being so dreary is because when you died, it killed me inside. I didn't even get to say a true good bye." Mai cried.

"Mai that's why I've come back to say a real good bye to you." With that Yan's lips came crashing down onto Mai's. His hands found their way to her waist and she kissed back with just as much passion, knowing the was their first and final kiss together. The kiss became deeper and suddenly Yan heard the voice in his head saying, "time to go" Yan pulled away and looked at Mai sadly.

"It's time isn't it?" Mai asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I must go. Mai, you must promise me 2 things. 1. Do NOT kill yourself to be with me. There is a separate part of the spirit world for people who do that and number 2. Please try to have emotion and to move on. I don't want you living the rest of your life waiting to die. I will always love you and when your time comes, we will be together again. I love and that will never change, good bye for now." Yan kissed Mai's forehead and disappeared. Mai layed back down on her bed and cried for the rest of the night. In the morning Mai and Zuko shared there incounters with Yan, only to each other. The journey ahead was not easy but it had to be done, Mai and Zuko told each other that they would not fail Yan, Katara, Zuko, or the Avatar and do there part in ending this war, permanently.


	8. Chapter 8: Self Issues

Eventually Mai and Zuko stopped talking and went to find Katara and Sokka. They found Katara and Sokka by the kitchen, sitting at a table talking and laughing. Sokka was telling Katara about a time when they were penguin sliding and Sokka ended up sliding and the penguin sliding on him.

"I can't believe that happened!" Katara howled.

"Yeah we had some pretty crazy times." Sokka smiled.

"Hey you two mind if we join you?" Mai asked.

"Sure, you seem, different Mai." Sokka shook his head.

"Yeah, well..." Mai rubbed the back of her neck as a pink tint began to come to her cheeks.

"Are you actually embarrassed? You're actually showing emotion?" Sokka asked.

"Let's just say, I got some closure I needed." Mai smiled at the memory.

"Okay?" Sokka looked confused. Mai waved her hands in the air.

"Forget I mentioned it."

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking to each other, thinking different things. Sokka's mind was on Suki, Katara's on her brother, Zuko, Fire bending, water bending, and the avater, Zuko's was on Katara, and Mai's was on what they should do next.

**Sokka**: _When Mai asked me if I loved Suki, I couldn't answer... I've always thought I loved her. I mean I feel comfortable around her, miss her when I'm not around her and enjoy kissing her, but is that love? I wish Mai had never brought that up..._

**Katara:**_ Wow, Sokka's kind of an idiot. I mean how on earth do you end up the penguin going penguin sliding? Maybe I used water bending to flip them somehow? Wow me a water bender. Huh, guess you learn something new everday. Ty Lee always did tell me I fought like a water bender. I figured she was being crazy. I'm in shock! I mean me and Zuko? It's a... nice thought. But weird... It was comforting to be in his arms, but I felt like there was someone else I needed to be with, somehow I imagined myself in Aang's arms. Funny that little 12 year old bald boy..._

**Zuko: **_Katara brought up a good point last night... If she becomes a water bender again, I might lose her forever... What could I do to stop this? What if I convinced everyone it was better Katara stayed fire nation... no I can't do that. Her destiny is set in place, as is mine. If they never intertwine, then so be it..._

**Mai: **_How am I going to word what I say to the Fire Lord. What will we all do once Katara is a water bender again? Should I go with them? What about Ty Lee? Should I tell her about all of this, or keep it strictly between us? I'll talk to the group about it..._

All at the same time, they said "I'm going to go. I have thinking to do." Once they realized they had said that simultaneously they burst out laughing. Mai was the first to speak.

"Guys, should we tell Ty Lee?" She looked at Sokka when she asked, she felt like he was a leader. Sokka looked around and noticed all eyes were on him. He figured the little circus freak could help so he said, "All people who say Ty Lee should join the group raise your hands." Zuko was hesitant but raised his hand. Sokka raised his own hand, followed by Mai. Katara was the only one who hadn't raised her hand. They all looked at her pleadingly. "Fine." She raised her hand.

"So who should be the one to tell her?" Mai asked. Again, all eyes went to Sokka.

"Ugh, why me?" Sokka groaned.

"Because, you're kind of like the leader, Katara has to work on her memory, and Zuko needs to help me with what I should say to the Fire Lord." Mai explained.

"Fine, where does she live, I want to get this over with." Sokka mumbled. Mai grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down an address. She told Sokka how to get there and he left.

An hour later he showed up at Ty Lee's front door. He hesitantly knocked. No one answered and he knocked again. He heard Ty Lee's sing songy voice,

"Hold on a minute!" She came rushing to the front door. She looked questioningly at Sokka.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah um I'm a friend of Mai's and Zuko's. They wanted me to come talk to you." Sokka mumbled. He didn't know why he felt so shy.

"Wait a minute! I remember you! You're that water benders brother right? Sokka?" She waited.

"Yeah that's me!" Sokka said cheerfully.

"Well come on in, I guess it must be pretty important for you to come all the way here. Ty Lee opened the door a little wider and motioned for Sokka to come in. The house wasn't anything like he expected it to be. There were clothes EVERYWHERE, she had little to no furniture, and she slept on a filthy couch. She motioned for Sokka to sit on the couch, he told her he'd rather stand, and then told the girl everything that had happened. When he was finished she looked blank.

"So wait, Mai, Katara, Zuko and yourself are working together now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are." Sokka told her.

"Oh, what about the avatar, and your _girlfriend_" Ty Lee spat out the last word.

"Well Zuko and I didn't tell Aang we were coming and Toph is NOT my girlfriend." Sokka laughed.

"I thought her name was Suki." Ty Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, sorry I thought you were talking about Toph, the blind earth bender." Sokka rubbed his neck nervously.

"What's the matter? Don't you love Suki?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Well, I don't know." Sokka shrugged.

"It sounded like you did." Ty Lee prodded.

"Look, can we stay on topic here? Are you going to help us or not?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I'll help, what should I do?" She asked.

"You could... no Zuko's doing that. Oh how about you... No that's what I'm doing... I don't know." Sokka shrugged.

"I could keep Katara company and see if I can help her meditate, maybe I can get her to remember somethings." Ty Lee suggested.

"Yeah that could work. Let's get back it's almost dark and we have an hour walk ahead of us." Ty Lee jumped up and stood beside Sokka.

"Don't you have any clothes or anything you want to bring?" Sokka asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Ty Lee cart wheeled away. They arrived back at Mai's by midnight. Mai was waiting for his return and and when Sokka entered she jumped up.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"See for yourself." Sokka motioned for Ty Lee to come in.

"Ty!" Mai ran and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mai, you seem different. Since when do you have emotion?" Ty Lee laughed.

"Let's just say I got an awakening." Mai laughed. The two girls linked arms and walked towards Mai's bedroom. Sokka fell backwards onto the couch, and closed his eyes. He had a confusing dream.

He was the ring master of a circus. People were cheering at all the acrobats, and trapeze artists. Sokka looked around proud of his achievements. He created an entire circus and gave the people joy. In the front row sat Katara, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Mai, and Ty Lee. No Suki. Sokka panicked. He searched the crowd for Suki. She was no where to be found. He ran outside the tent. What he saw disturbed him. Suki was outside kissing Azula. When Suki realized Sokka was there she turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Sokka! It's not what it looks like!" Suki yelled.

"Save it Suki." Sokka couldn't even control his own voice.

"I've had enough! I'm done. We're done. Suki there is no more us." Sokka ran back inside to his achievements and could care less if was outside making out with the fire nation princess. All he wanted to do was forget.

Sokka woke up screaming. He was sweating like crazy. His hair was wild all around him. His pony tail had come out. He walked to the kitchen to get some water. He grabbed some water and walked outside to the cool night. He saw a girl staring at the moon, figuring it was Katara he walked over to her.

"Hey." He said. Ty Lee looked up at him. She had no make up on and her hair was out loose.

"Hi Sokka." She replied her voice was cracking.

"Is something wrong?" He sat down next to her.

"It's nothing." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think it's nothing. I don't know a single girl, except my sister, who would walk out into the middle of the night to stare at the moon crying." Sokka told her.

"Okay, maybe there's something." Ty Lee looked at Sokka. Her big brown eyes. Were like pools of melted chocolate. Begging for help.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. Ok so you saw my house right?"

"Mhm, no offense but it was a mess." Ty Lee laughed at Sokka's comment.

"Well, my boyfriend came over. He was a little drunk, which wasn't unusual. We started making out... and then he went to far. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He continued to... do things to me and I finally pressure pointed him. I ran, he grabbed my arm and spun me around and tried to get me to go along with him. I still refused so he went into a tyrant and tore my house to pieces. I finally got him out. Before he left, he told me I was a worthless piece of crap who didn't deserve anything." Ty Lee sobbed. Sokka felt terrible for this girl.

"Ty Lee, what he said wasn't true. You aren't worthless. He was a jerk for doing that to you and then to rip up your house like that. It was wrong. You should have told a guard. I saw plenty of them by your house today." He said. Ty Lee laughed, while crying.

"Except his father is fire nation war general and all of those people work for him. He would have told them to leave if I had said anything." Ty Lee shivered.

"Are you cold?" Sokka asked.

"No, just scared. I don't want to be anywhere near him again." Ty Lee sobbed.

"You shouldn't have to be. You should break up with him." Sokka told her.

"I-I-I can't." Ty Lee sobbed again.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be alone, I don't have a family to go home to. I'm a disgrace to them. Agni knows what he'll do to me if I break up with him." Ty Lee shivered.

"Right now you are in a house with a water bender, two fire benders, and a girl who is freakishly good with knives, not to mention you are an expert fighter yourself. I think you'll be ok." Sokka told her.

"Wait what? A water bender? Who is the water bender?" Ty Lee asked.

"Me. I am. I probably should have told you that." Sokka gazed at the moon. He felt like he so much wanted to be in water right now.

"Hey Sokka?" Ty Lee asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for letting me talk to you. I think I would've exploded if I hadn't talked to anyone. Sokka looked at her. Her brown eyes were surrounded by pink puffiness, and her hair was messy. She was beautiful in Sokka's mind.

"You're welcome." He replied softly. They both started leaning in, then Sokka realized what he was about to do and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have leant in." Ty Lee apologized.

"No! It's not your fault. I just, I'm a little confused. That's all. Right now I think all I can be is your friend. Is that okay?" Sokka asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Ty Lee shrugged. Sokka put a comforting arm around her. She leant into his embrace and they sat there watching the moon all night.

The next morning he woke up outside. He was on his back and a girl was sprawled across him. Ty Lee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wow that was a really long chapter! Thanks to my consistent reviewers. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Even if it's just to say, "Nice job!" or "That sucked!" Please review :) Thanks. I promise to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Observations

Sokka panicked, he didn't want to wake Ty Lee, but he didn't want to lay on the ground with her sprawled across him for much longer. He debated waking her up, mean while everyone back at Mai's was going crazy looking for them.

"Did you find them?" Zuko asked Katara.

"No Mai did you?" Katara asked Mai.

"Uh huh. Let's start checking around outside." Mai suggested.

"Mai I can't go outside. The fire nation will recognize me." Zuko explained.

"Right, Katara are you coming?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." Katara ran to her room and pulled her hair up in a fire nation style. She made sure she was appropriate to go outside with a governors daughter. Once she was 'appropriate' she ran outside with Mai to find them.

-x-

Ty Lee had just started to wake up. She stretched her arms out lazily and hit Sokka in the face.

"Ow!" He shouted. Ty Lee looked down, alarmed to see Sokka's arms around her and their legs entangled on the ground. Ty Lee became very nervous, seeing as she was cuddling with Sokka, the boy she almost kissed last night, her cheeks became very red. She looked away from him and mumbled a "Sorry." before leaning up. Sokka followed and they both stood up.

They were both very sore from sleeping on the ground. Sokka stretched his arms behind his back to crack it and Ty Lee started to do Yoga to loosen up her muscles.

Sokka looked out and saw the last bit of Moon set into the horizon. Ty Lee looked to where Sokka was looking and knew what he was thinking.

"Water benders rise with the Moon, Fire benders rise with the Sun." Ty Lee stated. Sokka didn't take his eyes off the setting moon but instead said,

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright we both forgot to go back to Mai's." Ty Lee shrugged figuring he was talking about their positions waking up.

"No I mean I'm sorry about the almost k-kiss." Sokka mumbled.

"Oh. That." Ty Lee mumbled. She stood up and faced Sokka. She pulled her hair out of her face and huffed.

"Let's just forget it ever happened?" Ty Lee suggested. Sokka half smiled and told her,

"Fine with me." They started walking back to Mai's house only to be trampled by Katara and Mai who were hugging them, and yelling at them at the same time.

"Where were you all night?" Katara finally asked.

"Uh we uh we were just... uh...." Sokka stuttered.

"We um went to the place like with the thing?" Ty Lee tried. Katara and Mai looked at each other. Katara looked back to Sokka, and raised her brow.

"Is there something going on between you guys?" Mai asked. Ty Lee and Sokka looked at each other with wide eyes as shades of pink and red started covering their faces.

"No! Psh! Me and him! Ew!" Ty Lee laughed nervously.

"Yeah like I'd date a circus freak!" Sokka howled, too loud.

"Ok Sokka that's enough." Ty Lee smacked him, hard.

"Ow god you gotta stop doing that." Sokka told her, which earned him another smack. All three girls laughed. Katara and Mai turned back towards Mai's house, very suspicious of Ty Lee and Sokka.

When the four teens got back to the house, the smell of Tea overwhelmed them. Katara walked into the kitchen and saw Zuko making tea. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and took a whiff of the tea.

"Smells amazing." She told him and kissed him. He turned towards her and grabbed her waist.

"Would you like a taste?" Zuko asked.

"Of the tea or you?" Katara giggled.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked. Katara smacked him playfully and gave him another kiss. The kiss became very deep and both lost track of time and they were oblivious to their surroundings. Katara moved her hand down Zuko's back, sending a shiver up and down his spine. Her hand landed on the stove, and she yelled.

"Ah!!! I burned my hand!" Katara cried. Sokka came rushing into the kitchen and saw Katara's red and blotchy hand. He water bended water from the sink, and brought it around Katara's hand. The cool water felt good, and Sokka began to heal it. It took Sokka all of five seconds to heal her hand completely. Katara looked at her hand amazed.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"It's a healing technique. You used to be able to do it too." Sokka explained. Katara nodded her head and turned back to Zuko, who started brewing the Tea again. He turned his head towards her and smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him, and left the kitchen. Katara heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

"Katara!!! It's so good to see you! We have all been worried sick about you!" A medium height girl with short brown hair embraced Katara.

"Uh ok?" Katara backed away. She didn't recognize her.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled into the house. Sokka came running, his eyes widened when he saw the girl standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought me and Zuko told Aang not to say anything!" Sokka spat.

"I had to force him to tell me where you had gone." The girl told him.

"Plus I missed you. And I-I thought that maybe you missed me. By the way your hair looks really good down." The girl continued. Sokka reached up and noticed his hair was not in it's usual pony tail. He blushed, and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

"You shouldn't have come here Suki."


	10. Chapter 10: Laughter and Fighting

**~Hey guys I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update! I had run out of ideas and it was hard to write this. I'm working on a lot of stories so it's hard to keep up with all of them. Anyway enjoy! And don't forget to review when you've finished reading this!!!~**

Suki stared at Sokka taken aback, he really didn't want her there. Sokka didn't need to deal with Suki on top of all of this. He had to get Katara to back to the way she was and he had to deal with Ty Lee who he felt he was starting to develop feelings for. He didn't want to, he knew he shouldn't so he pushed them to the bottom of his heart and tried to focus on Suki, the truth was, he just didn't get that feeling inside his stomach when he looked at her. He felt like he was looking at his sister. He loved the girl in front of him, but it was out of friendship and family, not romantic family, just family.

"Sokka-" Suki started to have herself cut off by Sokka's hand in her face.

"Suki don't. I'm sorry but I think we need to take a break." Sokka sighed. He couldn't look at Suki's face. He was to ashamed. He had known for a long time that he wasn't IN love with Suki, that he loved her but it just wasn't going to work out.

"Suki, please go back to Aang and Toph. They need you right now. I'm begging you."

"No Sokka I WON'T!" With that Suki stormed off. Sokka didn't bother to go after knowing it wouldn't end well. Sokka sighed and walked back inside.

"What was that about?" Mai asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing." Sokka told her all to quickly.

"Doesn't sound like it." Mai walked closer to Sokka, who stepped back.

"Tell me." Mai demanded.

"Fine. It was Suki. She came here to be with me again and I turned her away." Sokka explained.

"You like Ty Lee don't you?" Mai asked.

"What I uh I don't know." Sokka sighed.

"Well figure it out, Ty Lee won't wait forever." With that Mai walked away.

Sokka was left to his thoughts. He wasn't sure how this would affect the plan and he wasn't sure if he really liked Ty Lee. All he knew was that with out Katara the war couldn't be over and it needed to end.

Ty Lee walked in and saw Sokka with his head in his hands sitting on the couch, deep in thought. To Ty Lee he was adorable. Ty Lee debated going and sitting next to him when Mai pulled her back.

"Ah!" Ty Lee yelled and pressure pointed Mai.

"Ow!" Mai yelled falling to the ground.

"Sorry Mai!" Ty Lee helped Mai up and pressure pointed her spine in several places and she could move again. Sokka came running in.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Mai startled me and I pressure pointed her." Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"Good One Ty Lee." Ty Lee blushed and then looked at Mai.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mai said rubbing her arm where Ty Lee pressure pointed her hardest.

Katara walked into the room, followed by Zuko. Sokka looked from Zuko to Katara. Katara was in a super short fire nation dress and her long curls were spiraling down her back. Zuko's shirt was on backwards and his hair was messy. Assuming the worst Sokka's eyes widened and he yelled,

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZUKO!" Zuko started running and Sokka ran, clumsily, and all the girls laughed hasteracally.

"What were you and Zuko doing?" Ty Lee asked. Katara still laughing replied,

"Not what you think we were doing." Suddenly they heard a loud bang, a yell from Sokka, and then a sweaty Zuko came rushing in. Next came Sokka, all his clothes were singed and he was coughing and covered in ash. A smile came across the girls faces and laughed again.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny!" Sokka blew some ash out of his face and walked away. When the girls laughter died down Zuko looked from Mai, to Ty Lee, to Katara.

"It really wasn't that funny! He almost killed me!" Zuko explained dramatically, which caused all the girls to laugh again. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Now I know why I fell in love him." Katara wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Ditto." Mai replied. Katara shot daggers at her.

"What?" Katara asked, realizing her mistake Mai said,

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh good cause it sounded like you were STILL in love with Zuko." Katara got closer to Mai who took a step back, realizing that meant she was backing down she took a step forward and got knife at the ready just in case she needed it.

"What if I am?"

"Then you're so dead." Katara said getting into a fighting stance as did Mai.

"Guys! Stop! He's not worth fighting each other!" Ty Lee hurried, earning her glares from both Katara and Mai.

"YES HE IS!" They both yelled than glared at each other. Ty Lee wished it didn't have to come to this but she pressure pointed them both.

"Ty Lee!" They both yelled.


	11. Chapter 11: Romance & Twisted Surprises

After Ty Lee made Katara and Mai promise to stop their useless fighting, she unpressure pointed them and they both stormed off. Sokka came back into the room and stared the knife on the floor.

"What happened now?" He asked.

"Katara and Mai got in a fight over Zuko." She puffed and sat down. Sokka sat down next to her.

"Did Katara tell you what they were doing...?" He asked.

"It's not what you think they were doing." She giggled. Sokka sighed in relief and glared at her and she abruptly stopped.

"So how long do you think it will be before Katara and Mai stop avoiding each other." Ty Lee shrugged.

"I don't know, Mai can take like a year to get over something. What about Katara?" Sokka pondered that question.

"Well I don't know, she usually doesn't get so worked up over things. I mean usually the only times she gets angry is when there is an issue of trust. I guess she doesn't trust Mai." Ty Lee smacked Sokka. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's not Mai she doesn't trust you idiot! It's Zuko!" Sokka had an aha moment.

"That makes sense. But it's not my or your place to intervene she isn't the same girl anymore." He told her.

"You know Sokka you are really wise sometimes." Ty Lee looked him in the eyes. He blushed but looked back at her. Her eyes were beautiful. He was getting lost in them, as they were getting closer and closer until he realized what was happened. Just as her lips were about to touch his he leaned away. She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry I just-" He started.

"Save it Sokka." She ran away leaving a trail of tears.

"Dude you need to make up your mind." Zuko came into the room.

"Dude you need to stay out of my business." Sokka half laughed.

"Yeah well just don't hurt Ty Lee okay?" Zuko told him.

"Okay?" Zuko got up and left and Sokka closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was sleeping. He was sitting on a beach staring at the crystal clear water. Sokka felt the water calling him. He threw off his shirt and dived into the deep ocean. He made a bubble around his nose so he could breathe and he swam. All of a sudden he felt himself being thrust into the air and he hit the water with a tremendous amount of force. When he regained feel of his body he opened his eyes. Staring at him was Suki.

"HOW DARE YOU LOVE TY LEE! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Sokka looked to Suki's right and saw Ty Lee.

"Sokka you have to be happy, who ever makes you happy is who you should be with." A voice in Sokka's head said 'They can't stay under the ocean forever, you have to save one of them, you can only save one of them.' Sokka knew he had to make up his mind fast. He ran through the happy times with Suki, but there were more bad than good. Sokka ran through that one night with Ty Lee. He made his choice.

Sokka woke up and freaked out. He was in Mai's house and Suki and Ty Lee were both alive. He knew what his dream meant.

"I'll be back soon!" He yelled to the gang.

Sokka ran through the streets searching. He sought out the girl who made him happy yet miserable at the same time. He turned a corner and as fate would have it, slammed right into her.

"Sokka! What are you doing?" She asked standing up.

"I had to see you I should have given you more of an explanation before." He took her hands. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore Suki." He sighed, he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"What?" She asked tearing up.

"Suki it's really not you, you are an amazing person, but I don't think it's fair that I lie to myself or you anymore. You need to move on with your life. You could never truly be happy being the avatar's friends wife. I know you, and I know that the Kyoshi warriors need you. Go back to them, back to where you're happy." Sokka told her. She listened in silence.

"Sokka, you have to know that I can only be happy with you, but if I can't be with you than I'll do as you wish." Suki walked away from him and he watched her until she was out of sight. As soon as she was he ran back to Mai's house. He was a free man, but not for long.

He entered the house and walked straight to Ty Lee's room. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"'Go away Sokka." Ty Lee shouted. Sokka sighed and took water from the air and made it slip under the door and form a hand. He made it clench the door and freeze, than he made it turn to the right and the door opened.

Ty Lee's head shot up.

"I keep forgetting you can bend water." She scoffed and got up. Sokka closed the door and leaned against it taking Ty Lee in. Her hair was wavy and she had nothing but one of Mai's dresses on.

"Ty Lee, I'm sorry about before, I just couldn't betray Suki." Sokka told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah cause everything is always about her." Ty Lee picked up a brush and ripped it through her hair, ignoring the pain.

"Well that's not entirely true." He said.

"Oh yeah name somethings she doesn't have." She spat.

"Hm that's easy, beautiful curly hair, stunning brown eyes, and oh yeah me." He told her. She stared up at him. He took her face in his hands. She stared up at him. Then she closed her eyes and smiled, putting a hand over his.

"Sokka you should've started with that." He smirked and captured her lips with his. She melted into him and he was in heaven. Nothing could compare to how they felt. When they finally broke apart for air, Ty Lee smiled, but didn't open her eyes.

"You can open your eyes you know." Sokka laughed.

"I'm afraid if I do this will disappear and this will all have been a dream." She sighed.

"Ty Lee this is not a dream, I'm standing right in front of you and I won't be leaving anytime soon. Ty Lee kissed him passionately. Sokka kissed her back and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Katara walked to Mai's room and knocked on the door. Mai opened it and raised her eyebrows leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To come in and talk." Katara told her. Mai shrugged and walked into the room.

"Mai I'm sorry I jumped on you about Zuko. I just, I don't remember much about anything and I still don't know whether to trust Zuko yet or not." Katara sighed. Mai looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." Mai sat next to Katara on her bed.

"I'm being told about my life through everyone else and I can't remember a thing, and to know that Azula did this to me, when all this time I thought she was my friend. It's really upsetting." Katara teared up and started crying onto Mai's shoulder.

"Katara, we are going to get you your memory back. I've almost come up with what I want to say to the fire lord." May told her. Katara looked up. Hope was in her eyes.

"What are you going to say?" She asked.

"Something to this effect. My lord, I have come to you today with information that only you can possess and guide me with. I know the whereabouts of Avatar Aang and I seek destruction as do you. When the avatar lost his beloved Katara, he fled to the spirit world to seek answers from his ancestors. If you allowed Azula to teach me the gift I could control his mind and take away all power. He will turn human and die in this world. The avatar cycle will be broken and he, nor any other avatar will return. I know you may want Azula to do this but I am the only one who can. I have befriended the little twits friends and they know how to get into the spirit world, they have shown me the way and they would never show Azula. So please allow the honor of bearing the gift and destroying the avatar. Permanently."

"Mai, that was amazing, I was certainly convinced." Katara awed.

"Thank you Katara." Mai told her. Just then Zuko entered the room.

"Mai why don't you tell your speech to the others, I need to talk to Katara, alone." Mai got up and went to the others. Zuko shut the door and stared at Katara.

"Katara I am so sorry." He told her, falling to his knees.

"Zuko what are you talking about?" She asked.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been changed. Azula hates me and she wants me dead. I thought that the reason she changed you was because you were powerful, but now I know it was only to get to me. She wanted to take away the thing that meant most to me in this world and that was you." He looked at her.

Just then Ty Lee ran into the room.

"Guys we have a problem. Azula's here."

**~ Hey guys! It's been so long since you have read this and since I have written it. I hope everyone stayed fans and read this chapter. I promise that I will not do what I did last time, I won't focus on stupid reviews (Although I love them!) and I am just writing because I love it, and because I want you all to enjoy the rest of this story and know how it ends. I'll update again soon and please review (Although I won't freak out if you don't :D ~**


	12. FIRE ALONE TRAILER LINK

.com/watch?v=qMEtGlInjpg this is the link to the Trailer for Fire Alone


	13. Chapter 12: Torture and Action

Sokka and Katara hid while Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee answered the door.

"Hey Azula!" Ty Lee said cheerily.

"Hi Ty Lee." Azula let her self in and closed the door. "I promise not to hurt you, if you give me the water tribe peasant." Azula narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee. Ty Lee felt very small.

"Who says we have him?" Azula smiled.

"How do you know I was talking about him, rather than Katara?" Azula asked. Ty Lee kicked herself mentally. "And to answer your question a little birdie told me."

"Who?" Ty Lee asked.

"The leader of those Kyoshi Warriors. Suki you can come in now." Azula opened the door and in stepped Suki, dressed in fine fire nation clothes. Mai narrowed her eyes at Suki.

"How could you just betray him like that?" She asked.

"Kind of like he betrayed me?" Suki's eyes fell on Ty Lee.

"It doesn't matter who betrayed who, the point is we want him... now." Azula told them. "Ty Lee go fetch him for us will you?" Ty Lee bowed in respect and went to go get Sokka. She opened Ty Lee's bedroom. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka all looked at her.

"Sokka I'm so sorry, Suki told Azula you were here, and I let it slip out just now that it was you." Ty Lee covered her face with her hands. Sokka got up and put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Azula can be very tricky." Sokka soothed.

"Ty Lee, I'm waiting!" They heard Azula yell. Ty Lee let go of Sokka and dried her eyes. Sokka looked at Katara and Zuko, knowing full well that Azula was listening. He smiled sadly at both of them and walked out of the room with Ty Lee. Azula looked at Sokka. Sokka looked at Suki.

"You're dead to me." He spat at her. She winced.

"Ty Lee, pressure point him, I don't want any struggling on the way back to the palace."

"Azula-" Mai started. Azula shot daggers at her and she shut up.

"Ty Lee, do it now or I'll turn you and Mai in for hiding him here." Ty Lee looked at Sokka.

"Just do it." He told her. She did as quickly as she could. Sokka fell to the ground and didn't make a sound. Azula smiled triumphantly.

"Good girl." Ty Lee started crying and Mai comforted her.

"I'm so sorry." She told Sokka. Azula made her guards come in and pick him up. Azula ran a hand through is hair and down his face.

"Don't worry Ty Lee, I'll take good care of him." Azula said seductively. Ty Lee cried harder into Mai's shoulder, as the guards, Azula, and Suki left. Mai closed the door and waited until she was sure that Azula was back at the palace. Mai fetched Katara and Zuko. Ty Lee was crying on the couch.

"I can't believe I did that." Ty Lee clutched her stomach. Katara sat down next to her, and hugged her.

"Ty Lee you didn't have a choice. Azula would have killed you and probably searched the place anyways." Ty Lee looked at her.

"I guess you're right. But I still can't believe Azula made me do that!" She cried into Katara's shoulder. Mai decided it was time to put things into action.

"Listen to me, all of you listen." Everyone looked at Mai. "We can't very well go rescue him, so we need to get things going. We'll wait about four days and I'll go to the Firelord with my speech. Hopefully, he'll accept it, and we'll be able to get Katara back to normal. Once that has happened we can get the rest of the group together and continue forth with defeating the firelord." Mai told them.

"Who are we kidding? We can't do this! Not without Sokka!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko, we don't have a choice, what do you think is going to happen if we don't do anything? We will probably all die and Aang will probably lose." Mai explained. "We have to do this guys. Start training." Mai told them. Zuko looked at Katara.

"Don't you think it should be her choice whether or not we change her back?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko-" Katara started.

"No! It's your choice! What do you want?" Zuko yelled.

"I want my old life back. I know that means we can't be together for very long, but I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that my whole life was a lie." Katara told him.

"But Katara-" Zuko started then stopped. He stormed off to Mai's room. Katara plopped down on the couch next to Ty Lee.

"Something tells me we might be doing this without Zuko." Ty Lee told them. Katara suddenly shot up.

"What's wrong?" Mai and Ty Lee asked at the same time.

"We can't do this at all!" Katara yelled.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Because Sokka is the only one who can change me back!" Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other.

"Then we better go get Sokka." Mai told them.

"How?" Ty Lee asked.

"No idea." Mai told them.

"I have an idea but you guys aren't going to like it." Katara told them.

"What's the idea?" Ty Lee asked.

"Okay, so in four days Mai and I will go to the palace. Mai will request a meeting with Firelord Ozai, and I'll go see Azula. Mai you know what you are going to say to the firelord, and I'll tell Azula that Ty Lee told me what she did to me, but that I don't believe it. Azula will get angry and probably punish you, but while she is doing that I can get Sokka out of where ever he is. Ty Lee you are going to have to tell Azula that you will be on her side and fight with her again in this war, we probably won't see you until I'm back to normal, or until the end of the war. This is the only thing I can think of that might work." Katara told them.

"Katara I don't know-" Mai started.

"Let's do it." Ty Lee told them. Mai whipped her head around at Ty Lee.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"Yes. We have to do this, it's the only way." Ty Lee told them. "One thing... how are you going to get Sokka out?" Ty Lee asked Katara.

"I'm thinking we'll just wing it, I mean a waterbender and a firebender? I think we'll be okay." Katara told them.

~Four days Later~

"Zuko are you sure?" Mai asked.

"No I don't want to stay here, but I have to. Azula has no clue that I'm here. She probably thinks I'm off babysitting the avatar. If i go and get caught, it'll ruin everything." Zuko told Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara.

"Okay then we are off." Katara and Mai left while Zuko and Ty Lee prepaired for the wrath of Azula.

Mai and Katara had no problem getting into the palace, but getting a meeting with the Firelord wasn't going to well. All of the guards insisted that they be the ones to tell the Firelord where the avatar was. Finally Azula walked out.

"What is it? I'm busy and I'd like this situation cleared up." Azula told Mai and Katara.

"I need to speak with your father. I have the location of the avatar, but it's classified and it must go directly to your father." Mai told Azula. Azula stared Mai down, who didn't lose eye contact for a second.

"Very well, go inside." Azula told Mai. Mai bowed in gratitude and Katara and Azula were left alone.

"Azula may I please talk to you?" Katara asked.

"Of course, follow me." Azula led Katara to the library.

"What's on your mind?" Azula asked.

"Well Ty Lee told me something, and I don't believe it but I just have to make sure it isn't true." Katara said shyly.

"Well spit it out." Azula demanded.

"Ty Lee told me that you changed me from a water bender to a fire bender." Katara told her.

"My Lord, I am blessed with your presence at this high hour. I've come with wonderful, yet complicating news." Mai spoke on her knees.

"What is this news you speak of?" Ozai asked.

"Where the avatar is located." Mai told the Ozai, she waited for him to speak but he didn't so she continued. "He's is devastated by the loss of his beloved Katara, and has fled to the spirit world, as you know, if an avatar is killed in the avatar state or while they are in the spirit world, that is the end of the avatar. If you grace me with the knowledge of how to change a bender into a non bender than I can make him human, and no human could survive in the spirit world for long, and that will be the end of the avatar. Permanently." Mai looked up at the firelord. He was staring at Mai, clearly pleased.

"My daughter, Azula will do the procedure." Ozai told her.

"With all respect my lord, I am the only one who can do this." Mai told him.

"Enlighten me." The fire lord demanded.

"I have befriended the avatar and his friend Toph. She knows how to get in and out of the spirit world, she would trust me with going in. She would never trust Azula, and I would show Azula the way in, but only the people accepted by the avatar are allowed." Mai explained. The fire lord pondered for what seemed like an eternity.

"Very well, I will teach you everyday until you have it. You will practice on my guards." Ozai told her. She stood up and bowed.

"Thank you Firelord Ozai, I am forever in your gratitude." With that Mai walked out.

"Of course I didn't do that! That's impossible to do." Azula laughed.

"Good! I knew you'd never do that to me." Katara laughed along.

"Tell me Katara, where is Ty Lee?" Azula asked.

"At Mai's, why?" Katara asked.

"I think I'll go pay her a visit." Azula got up and left the palace. Katara made sure that she was at Mai's when she went searching for Sokka. It seemed hours until she found him. She opened a door, and saw a heart shaped bed, covered in rose petals.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed truly glad to see her.

"What's all this?" Katara asked.

"Azula's way of 'taking good care of me'" Sokka told her. Katara stiffled a laugh.

"Never mind that, I've come to get you out of here." Katara told him.

"Good luck with that." He scoffed.

"Look I just thought of something. I'll go to the courtyard and practice firebending and 'accidentally' hit the palace with a fireball, the guards will go scrambling and that's when you escape. Just don't go to Mai's house. I'll meet you outside this room in twenty minutes." Katara told him.

"Good luck." He told her as she ran out of the room towards the courtyard.

**~Don't you guys just love all these cliffhangers? Haha I know you hate them but it keeps it interesting and leaves you wanting more. Review please :) and check out the trailer! The link is in my profile :D~**


	14. Chapter 13: Death and Fire

Katara ran through the palace, her throat was burning, and her legs were about to fall off. The palace was huge and it was like three miles to get from one end to the MIDDLE where the court yard was. She was out of breath and could barely breathe when She got there. Katara dived into the pool-like fountain without even thinking and felt better.

~At Mai's house~

"Azula! Stop!" She screamed covering her face. Azula was furious. She sent her rage out fast and furious through her fire bending, the normal blue fire was white. Mai's house was burning and Mai was just standing outside helplessly praying that Ty Lee would be okay.

"You are a traiter, just like Zuko!" She screamed.

"Azula no I'm not!" Ty Lee cried. She tried getting an angle on her to pressure point her, but she'd be burned to a crisp.

"First you harbor a traitor, and then you tell Katara what I did to her!" She screeched. She sent a fire ball at Ty Lee who had her back turned. Thankfully Ty Lee ducked. She had been through one of Azula's rampages before. At this point Ty Lee was crying because there was no way to stop her and if she didn't get out of the house, there was no way she was going to survive whether it be because of Azula or the smoke filling up her lungs. "Azula... please..." She choked.

"No, you will die! You are lucky I gave you and Mai another chance after the little incident at the boiling rock. YOU are going to die alone, and I'll be sure to keep taking oh so wonderful care of MY Sokka back at the palace." She sneered. This gave Ty Lee a boost of adrenaline. She stood up and faced Azula who was busy summoning all the energy that she could harbor.

"Stay. Away. From. SOKKA!" Ty Lee screamed. She hurled herself towards Azula... just as a fire ball was coming her way.

~In the courtyard~

Katara floated in the water for a good ten mintues before she got up and decided to execute the plan. She started with her dragons breath. She blew fire around the entire garden scorching everything.

_ That's for hurting Sokka._

She sent fireballs into all the trees.

_ That's for lying to me._

She hopped on top of the fountain and broke into a million shards with a huge fire ball.

_ That's for trying to hurt Zuko._

_ And this is for changing me._

Katara sent her dragons breath and fire balls flying at the palace.

"FIRE!" It yelled. He smirked good ol' Katara. He felt the water in the guards' bodies getting farther and farther away until he could no longer sense them. He summoned the water in the air and made a staircase to the window. He cut the bars with an ice sword and waited for Katara to meet him where he waited.

"I'm so sorry fire lord Ozai I was just practicing and I couldn't control it." Katara 'sobbed' to the firelord. He snorted - very informally for a firelord - and simply drew the flames into him. The garden was no longer scorched and the palace's flames went out.

"Nothing we can do about the statue, order a new one and clean this up." He said to the guards walking away, not even acknologing Katara. She widened her eyes in surprise and ran back to Sokka - who wasn't where they were supposed to meet.

"MAI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sokka screeched seeing the house in flames and Mai crying hysterically.

"Azula-sh-she... and Zuko and Ty Lee." Was all she got out before bursting into tears again. Sokka's eyes widened.

"NO!" He screamed. He went to the back of the house and drew all the water from the air that he could. He made a cloud form over the house and let the rain pour endlessly from it until the fire had completely gone out. He ran into the house. He found no sign of human life anywhere.

"Ty Lee? Zuko?" He yelled. No answer. Mai came running into the house.

"Where are they? OH MY GOD!" She yelped looking to floor. There lying in a crumpled mess was Ty Lee. She was burned beyond recognition. Sokka felt his whole body go numb as he began to shake. He didn't dare touch her. Mai fell to the floor beside her crying hysterically. Sokka stepped over Ty Lee in search of Zuko. He entered Zuko's room and found him lying... unconcious on the bed. He drew the little moisture in the air and covered Zuko in it, he healed him and Zuko woke up.

"Whoa what happened." Sokka couldn't speak. He just motioned for Zuko to follow him into the living room... or what was left of it. He pointed to Ty Lee.

"Holy crap." Zuko murmured. He sat by Mai and rubbed her back. Sokka walked out of the house and tried to control himself, suddenly Katara ran up.

"Sokka! What the hell? Where were you? And what happened to the house?" She asked. More questions came out of her but he couldn't contain himself any longer, he cried and hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"Sokka? What happened." She pulled away looking into his eyes. And then she knew, she ran into the house and saw the most horrific sight she had ever seen in her entire life.

"This is all my fault." She screamed.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Mai recovered from hysteria and explained the plan. Katara was hysterical and surprisingly, Sokka put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, I don't think any one of us could've seen this coming, not even Ty Lee." He choked out.

"We need to get out of here and burn the house down." Zuko said monotone.

"What?" They all yelled at the same time. He looked at them all.

"Come on, don't you think Azula will get suspicious when she comes back to check to make sure her 'handy work' was finished and the house is standing, soaking wet. There needs to be nothing left." Zuko told them. They silently agreed and stepped out of the house wishing Ty Lee good bye. Sokka stayed behind.

"Just one second okay?" He asked them. They nodded. He cried onto her so many tears that they fell on her charred face and slid off of her. He stared at her and whispered.

"I love you." He pulled himself together and walked out of the house. Zuko set it on fire and they left to find a new home. They decided on fleeing the city for a while. It wasn't safe for them anymore. Zuko and Sokka led the gang to where they kept Appa. They all piled onto him, Sokka gave them a cloud cover, as they flew towards the temple where Aang and Toph, hopefully still were.

Mai sat in silence, occasionally spewing out a story about Ty Lee to Katara who listened and gently gave her condolences. Zuko was lost in his own memories, and Sokka was barely maintaining his cool. Zuko sensed this and got up, and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Sokka I think we're out of harms way for a while, you can stop with the cloud." Sokka collapsed onto Appa and stared at the Sky. Zuko continued steering Appa, and Mai fell asleep. Katara crawled over to her brother and lied down beside him.

"You okay?" She asked. He stared at her. She rolled her eyes stupidly. "Standard question." She told him.

"I know." He said. A while passed and Sokka thought Katara had fallen asleep. He sat up and stared at the moon.

"Yue, what do I do? First I lost you... and now Ty Lee? Is love doomed for me?" He asked. Katara wasn't asleep and sat up.

"Sokka you are going to find someone." He heard a voice and turned around. Katara was sitting up.

"Katara... It seems like every girl I love something bad happens to." He told her.

"Look I don't know who Yue is... but what happened to Ty Lee wasn't your fault, it was mine and if you insist that it wasn't then blame it on Azula." She told him. He just shook his head.

"I don't blame it on Azula." he told her. She stared at him quizzically.

"Then who?" She asked.

"Suki."

"Sokka I just remembered something..." Katara told him.

"What?" He asked.

"How are we going to change me back if Mai won't get lessons from the fire lord on how to do just that?"

**~Long chapter :) poor Ty Lee :'( More Action is going to happen in the next chapter. I promise... Oh and expect another cliffie :)~**


	15. Chapter 14: Allies and Enemies

"Katara!" Aang ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug, she didn't remember him, but hugged back because she knew it's what old Katara would have done.

"Oh thank god you remember! I thought I'd lost you forever." Aang cried. Katara looked at Sokka and Zuko for advice. Sokka motioned to just keep pretending, there was no need to upset Aang, especially if he went into his avatar state.

"Yeah, it's nice." Katara hesitantly replied.

"So when will we continue training?" Aang asked. Katara's eyes widened.

"Actually Aang," Zuko interrupted. "Sokka is going to be your water bending teacher from now on. Katara is still really week from the change and she needs her rest."

"Fine." Aang pouted. Toph came up and huffed in annoyance.

"That was a really dumb move you pulled there." She pointed to Zuko and Sokka. "You could've at least told us where you were going. And where is Suki? And I'd assume Ty Lee would be here since Mai is." Ty Lee remarked.

The gang hung there heads in silence. Sokka lead Mai to his bedchamber so they could cry in peace and Katara put her head down in shame.

"Whoa, what did I say?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ty Lee is dead. Burnt to a crisp by Azula. Don't make us explain now." Zuko took Katara's hand not caring about Aang and lead her to their bedchamber.

In Sokka's room Mai curled into a ball on the floor and let her tears flow free. Sokka was so numb that he couldn't breathe. Pressure had settled into his heart and he could barely breathe. He had finally found a girl he thought he might love and she was taken from him. He would avenge her though. He was going to be the one to kill Azula. Sokka's thoughts soon became dreams, and he had the most important dream of his life.

_"You fool!" The firelord spat at Azula. _

_ "I'm sorry father. But the parchment is missing, with all it's instructions and they've gotten away." Azula hung her head down._

_ "I'd rather have Zuko as a son then you as a daughter." Azula's eyes widened._

_ "Please Father-" _

_ "SILENCE! And from now on you address me as firelord Ozei." Azula shed a tear but that was all. "Take her to the dungeons, I have no use for her anymore." The firelord refused to look at her._

_ "No use for me anymore? What are you saying? That the only reason you pretended to love me for so long was so I could do your dirty work for you? I killed innocent people to please you? I hurt people, destroyed towns, torn families apart, for you, when you didn't even LOVE ME? Do you think I WANTED to do that or I shared your BELIEF in doing any of that! No I did it to please you but now I'm done pleasing you! FINISHED!" Azula screeched. She kicked both guards in the head knocking them unconscious. She aimed her lightning at her father, and sent it flying at him. He blocked it with a wall of fire._

_ "How. Dare. You." He sent lightning from both hands flying at Azula. A younger guard around Azula's age had walked in and saw what was happening. His eyes widened and ran in front of the princess taking the blows of the lightning. Azula's eyes widened as the young man lay in front of her, not moving. She could feel the energy the fire inside of him still pulsing and she knew he wasn't dead, at least not yet. She narrowed her eyes at her father and sent a massive fireball of fire and lightning aimed for him. He didn't defend himself in time and was knocked unconscious by the blow. Azula picked the young man up and ran out of the castle. She knew she had to find the avatar and his gang before they got away. She saw the large air bisen about to take off. She ran and jumped on it's tail she held the young man in one hand and clutched the fur of the bisen's hand with the other._

Sokka awoke with a start. He saw Mai on the floor sleeping and shivering. He picked her up and placed in her in the bed covering her. He would go to Katara's room, assuming Katara and Zuko were sleeping in the same room. Sokka ran outside to Appa, praying his dream was just that a dream. But one look at the moon and he knew it wasn't. A new moon meant that water benders would have insightful dreams. He ran to Appa and found the young man and Azula sound asleep. He shook his head and pushed Azula off of Appa. She awoke with a start and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka seethed.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

"I refuse to tell you that. Answer my question or I'll kill you." Sokka said.

Azula motioned towards the young man. "He'll die if he isn't healed. Please help him." Azula begged. Sokka's eyes widened.

"You kill my girlfriend, and my mother and expect me to heal a firenation guard? You're a fool." Azula winced at his words, she knew that there was nothing she could say to him to convince him that her intentions where pure.

"Take me to the avatar, I know a way to take away my firebending, and his and you can take me as your prisoner. Maybe then you'll believe me."

"Are you joking? I'm not letting you get within a thousand feet of Aang, you'll try to kill him!" Sokka screamed. He summoned all the water he could muster and sent it flying at Azula. It encircled her arms, legs and covered her mouth. He freezed so much that it was dry ice and it was seering her skin. She tried to scream but she couldn't open her mouth. She tried to make fire and melt the ice but she was in to much pain. She fell to the ground. Sokka leaned down and stared at her.

"You killed Ty Lee, now it's your turn." Sokka knew that the ice would torture her and then he would kill her.

"Sokka no!" Aang ran up to him. "This isn't the way! Melt the ice of of her mouth and let her speak! She may be sincere and if she is I will take away her firebending and send her back to the firelord let him do what he will to her. But I will not let you kill her. It's against my morals." Sadly Sokka knew he had to obey the avatar. He melted her mouth and she spoke to Aang.

"Find my fire pulse, it is what drives bending. If you surround it with enough air it will die out and I will no longer have bending. No oxygen, no fire." She cried.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled. A few minutes later Zuko came running. "No time to explain just tell me where her fire pulse is!" Aang yelled. Zuko put his hands on her stomach until he felt the pulse under his hands. He pointed to the spot and Aang sent air in to her through her nose and moved it until Zuko told him he had found the spot. Azula screamed in pain as the air put out her fire pulse. Aang released the air and she crumbled into a ball in the ground. Sokka melted her dry ice chains and she sat on the ground curled in a ball crying. She pointed to the young guard and sputtered out the words help him. Aang knew that what the young man did was noble, as Sokka explained his dream. Aang lifted the man up through the air and dropped him in the fountain. Aang put his hands in the fountain and the water started glowing. The young man was healed in minutes and shot up from the water. Aang knew he was to weak to fight. But even so he put him in ice chains. The young man saw Azula crumpled on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" He asked more for curiosity reasons than actually caring.

"Doesn't matter follow me." Aang pushed the young man into one of the rooms. Sokka took a look at Azula. She let out screams once in a while. He continued to stare at her. He was about to walk away when he heard his name faintly being called. He looked to see Azula leaning against Appa.

"What?" He seethed.

"Same thing... for Katara..." She managed to get out. He walked over to her.

"What?" He asked more gently but venom still swam through his voice.

"Katara fire to water... find pulse... destroy fire... replace with water..."


	16. Chapter 15: Forgiveness and plans

"Katara, are you sure you want to go through with this. I'm not going to lie to you, you're going to be in extreme pain." Sokka told her.

"Yes I'm sure. I just want to be me again." She told them. She turned to Zuko.

"You have to be strong for me okay?" She told him.

"Of course." He replied. He was happy he was going to have his Katara back. He briefly wondered if she'd remember anything from the past month.

"Okay, Zuko tell me where the pulse is." Zuko found it in the same place Azula's was.

"Okay Katara, ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

Sokka sent the water through her mouth until he was sure he found the spot. Before he did anything, he looked to Zuko. Zuko nodded and Sokka surrounded the pulse. He made the water as cold as he could get it, without freezing it and he tightened it around the pulse. Katara screamed and Zuko squeezed her hand. Sokka finally froze the water and speared it through the pulse. Katara screeched in pain and it was heartbreaking for Zuko to see her like this. Sokka couldn't waist time worrying he had to finish what he started. Sokka withdrew the water from her and took out a vial of spirit water. He put it in Katara and as soon as it made contact with the spot where the pulse was he was no longer in control of it. Katara's screams died down and she fell unconscious. Sokka picked her up and placed her in the fountain. He put his hands in the fountain and surrounded Katara in healing water. He took her out of the fountain and lay her on the edge. They sat there for hours with her, waiting for her to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes, and they were a cool crystal blue. Zuko smiled and so did Sokka. Katara was back!

"What happened?" She asked. Zuko and Sokka looked at each other. She didn't remember a thing.

"We'll explain it to you later. Right now you need rest." Zuko told her.

"No I mean, what happened how am I water again?" She asked. Sokka looked at her.

"You mean, you remember?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, everything except the change." They smiled.

"That's a good thing." They said together. They walked Katara back to her room. Zuko stayed with her while Sokka went to find Azula. They let her roam free since she no longer had fire bending. Sokka found her sitting with Mai. He listened to what they were saying.

"I didn't want to hurt her! I never wanted to hurt anyone. But my father... he scared me so much I didn't know what else to do. I wish I had had the courage that Zuko did and left. I wish I'd done things differently." Azula cried onto Mai's shoulder.

"Look, I can forgive you but the person you need to apologize to is Sokka. He is the one who lost a love in this." Azula nodded and Mai got up. Sokka took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She looked at him. Her hair was down and her features were softened, her eyes were no longer golden, they were a light brown. "I'm sorry, for everything." She told him. He looked at her.

"As I told Mai, I don't blame you for what happened to Ty Lee, I blame Suki."

"But I still k-ki-killed her, and I just-" Sokka pulled her into a hug. He didn't know why, but he was done. He was done fighting people when he knew they were good. Zuko turned out okay, why couldn't Azula? He let go of her and stared across the cliffs.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I forgive you." He told her. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

Sokka knew what had to be done. He got up and took her hand. He gathered everyone by the fountain and explained.

"Aang, we know it's your destiny to kill the firelord, but there is no reason that we shouldn't help. We all hate him for different reasons. Katara and I hate him for killing our mother, Zuko for his scar and his childhood, Mai for keeping her father from her for so long, Azula for him making her do all of the despicable things he made her do, Toph because his soldier took away your eyesight as a baby, and Aang for wiping out the entire Air nation. Aang I know how you feel about killing him, so we'll each deliver a deadly blow to him at once, that way it will be unclear as to who killed him, but at least he'll be dead and we can all feel good in knowing that we did it." Sokka explained. Aang shook his head.

"No! We don't have to kill him! We can take away his firebending! Anything!" Aang yelled.

"Not this time. This man needs to be dead." Sokka told him. "We'll take a vote. Say yes if your in favor of my plan and no if your in favor of Aang's. Toph?"

"Yes."

"Katara?"

"Yes."

"Zuko?"

"Yes."

"Azula?"

"Yes."

"Aang?"

"No."

"Mai?"

"Yes."

"And I am in favor of it." Sokka told them. "We need to do this soon. Any suggestions as to when."

"Tomorrow night." Everyone but Aang said together.

"I don't like this, but I understand and will go along with this. At least I won't know whether it was me who killed him or not." Everyone smiled at Aang.

"Then we need to train, and figure out exactly what we are going to do." Sokka told them.

"I think we all pretty much know how we are going kill him." Zuko stated.

"Then we leave at day break." Sokka smiled triumphantly.

**~Hey guys, only one chapter to go after this! I can't believe this story is finally coming to a close!**


	17. Chapter 16: Death and Uniting

The next morning everyone got on Appa and began the journey to the fire nation. Katara slept soundly on Zuko's chest. Aang stared at her longingly. No one knew it but Toph was awake, and so was Sokka and Azula. Mai was still sleeping. Azula got up and walked over to Sokka who was steering Appa.

"Hey" She looked at him, he just stared straight ahead.

"You should be sleeping." He murmured.

"I couldn't stop thinking about TyLee." She told him.

"Stop thinking about it there is nothing you can do now." He sighed. Azula let a few tears slip. Sokka glanced over at her and kept staring ahead.

"You're so good." She said staring ahead. He looked at her.

"I'm good? What do you mean?"

"You're just good. You care so much about you're sister and the people you love you're willing to die for them. I wish I was that good. All my life I've never even thought of giving my life for someone, except maybe my father." She scoffed then. "All I've ever done is watch people die for me, people who cared about me. Like that soldier. I didn't even know his name. I think him and Mai would be cute together don't y-" She was cut off mid sentence by Sokka's lips. Her eyes widened and fluttered closed. His arm snaked around her waist and she laid back against Appa's soft fir. The night air filled there senses as they kissed. It was a kiss filled with passion, one un like anything either of them had ever felt before. They were hungry for the one thing they had always felt depraved of; love. Until they heard Toph cough.

"Would you two cut it out I'm trying to go to sleep." She huffed. Sokka told Azula to close her eyes as he woke Zuko and gave her her fire bending back.

-2 hours later at the fire nation-

"Aang! Help!" Toph yelled. Aang whirled around and saw two guards trying to grab Toph. Anger welled up inside of him and he sent a tornado spiraling at them. They collapsed on the ground dead. Toph looked up at Aang shocked. He had actually killed someone.

"Wh-what was that?" She yelled. Aang looked at her.

"I-I just… I don't know." Aang hung his head in shame. He didn't know what had come over him, Toph being hurt… was a scary thought to him. He didn't even feel bad about killing those two men. He felt Toph peck him on the cheek and look away shyly.

"Thanks twinkle toes." Aang smiled cheekily and they continued fighting until they got into the palace. Zuko came running with a limping Katara.

"DUCK!" They heard a voice shout. They looked to each other and dropped to the floor, just as a beam of lighting came flying into the palace. They looked up as they saw Ozai standing in front of them. They all bolted up with the exception of Katara who needed Zuko's help. Azula and Sokka came running in.

"Zuko, Azula. You have disgraced me. Especially you." Ozai's eyes landed on Azula. It was as if time stopped and they were the only two people in the room. Hatred was emanating from both of their eyes.

"You knew this was going to happen." Azula spat at Ozai. He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I did. I know everything."

"Not everything."

Azula sent a lightning bolt straight at her father. Ozai smiled eerily and directed the lightning back towards her. Azula was a deer caught in headlights. Zuko and Sokka both yelled "NO!" And jumped towards her. The lightning grazed Sokka and he was momentarily stunned. Zuko took the full brunt of the blow and flew backwards twitching and electrifying on the ground. Katara ran to him.

"Zuko! No!" She was crying and trying to heal him with her water but it wasn't working. He was fading. Her head flew towards Ozai. She created a title wave that surrounded him.

"Any last words?" She spat.

"Just one." He sent electricity into the water. Katara was thrown back. She was connected to the water and her water was being destroyed. The blow knocked her unconscious as she fell on Zuko. The only people left to fight against him was Azula, Sokka, Toph, and Aang.

"Guys don't." Toph Sokka and Toph looked at Aang. "This is my destiny, get Katara and Zuko out of here." They looked at each other and nodded. Aang created a barrier between him and his friends of rock, ice, fire, and tornados. The fire lord couldn't get through. Sokka picked up Zuko and Azula picked up Katara, they ran to Appa and circled the palace, Azula taking out any guards trying to enter. Toph was a mess.

"Let him live." She prayed.

Aang couldn't hold the barrier up any longer and he sent it flying at Ozai. Ice sliced into him and rock hit him - hard. When the elements faded Aang looked at Ozai. He had ice shards lodged in his arms, bruises on his legs from the rock, and a huge burn on his face from the fire.

"Let's end this." Aang spat and flew at the fire lord with tornados. Ozai reached up and grabbed Aang's leg and threw him across the room. Aang hit the opposite wall with a thud, he had broken his leg, and dislocated his ankle. Aang shrieked in pain. Ozai walked over to him and picked him up.

"How about we let you're friends watch you die." Ozai used his fire to fly him and Aang up to the roof.

"There they are!" Toph yelled. "Oh no, he's hurt. Fly down!" Sokka directed Appa down to where Aang and Ozai were.

Toph jumped off of Appa and landed behind the fire lord. She summoned a huge boulder and hung it above their heads.

"Put. Him. Down." Toph seethed. Ozai laughed.

"Or what? You'll crush me, you'll crush him too." Toph eyes flickered and she narrowed them again.

"I know, but you need to die, so put him down, or you both die." Toph looked at Aang who nodded in approval.

"Fine." Ozai threw Aang over the side of the palace. Aang manipulated the air to fly himself up to Appa. Ozai hadn't noticed Appa. Aang looked at Azula.

"Do you think you can get a good shot of lightning from here?" She nodded. She went to Appa's tail and held onto his thick fur.

"Three, two, one." She aimed and sent the lightning bolt towards Ozai, she was slightly off and the lightning went straight at Toph, she saw it, and metal bended part of the palace in front of her so the lightning would bounce off of it.

"NOW!" Azula screamed. Aang sent a tornado flying towards the palace as Sokka sent ice shards. When the smoke cleared, Ozai was no longer alive. They flew down to the palace and got off of Appa. Sokka healed Aang's leg and dislocation and together they worked on helping Zuko and Katara. Katara was the first to open her eyes and the second she could water bend she began trying to heal Zuko. Azula walked over to Mai.

"Where have you been in all of this?" She asked. Mai smirked.

"Why do you think no guards tried to harm Aang IN the palace? I took care of them." Azula chuckled. Finally after an hour of bending, Zuko was alive and opened his eyes.

"Zuko!" Katara kissed him.

"Hey, what happened? Is he dead?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Mai, Sokka, Aang, Toph and Azula said at once.

"We did it." Katara smiled helping Zuko to his feet.

The seven of them stood there, arms linked staring up at the sky. After a hundred years of war, blood and death. The four elements could finally be at peace. They say that friendships are tested in times of hardship and friendships remain through thick and thin, well whoever "they" is, had the right idea. Because for the rest of their lives, Mai, Sokka, Azula, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang stayed close. Not before long, the four elements became one, and a world of peace was created.

**-Hey everyone, I appreciate you're patience through this journey. I can't believe this story has taken me over 2 years to complete. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers of this story. I LOVE you all!**

**Enjoy-**

**I own nothing.**


End file.
